


His Name Was Jonathan

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part Two [51]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/ and https://askjaceandabner.tumblr.com/]





	His Name Was Jonathan

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/ and https://askjaceandabner.tumblr.com/]

“It’s getting worse.” Jace admits as he looks down at his hands.

Abner watches from where he sits up in his bed, hair messy and clothes wrinkled. It’s Friday morning, a few hours before either of them have classes when Jace woke up screaming again. At first he would have nightmares a few days a week, but now it’s every night, sometimes more than once. Abner had gotten so worried and concerned that he had contemplated stealing his phone and calling this brother he’s so close to. Or his sister, anyone who could shed some light on the situation or help Jace in a way that’s more than just waking him from nightmares. More than just being a comforting presence.

“Y- Yeah.” Abner agrees. “M- m- mayb- maybe you n- need m- m- more help than I- or…”

Jace chuckles slightly, almost darkly. “Maybe.”

“Or- If you wanted to t-t- talk…?”

Jace swallows thickly, looking down at his hands again as he seems to seriously contemplate it. Abner hopes with all of his heart that if something like talking about it will help, Jace will agree. But Jace has never been the one to talk about his feelings, or let any emotions show, Abner’s noticed in the time he’s had him as a roommate.

“Maybe…” Jace trails off as he looks up to his window where darkness still prevails, it being later in the year and the sun not being up as long.

“I- I know that I don’t know exactly what you’re going through, but I- I care about you.” Abner admits, his heart pounding in anxiety as his palms sweat.

Jace looks sharply at him, a strange look in his eyes before he smiles wryly. “Thanks.” Then more quietly as he loses his smile says, “His name wasn’t Sebastian, it was Jonathan…”

He pauses, breathing deeply as his emotions get the better of him. Abner, without thinking gets to his feet and walks over. He sits down next to him, his hand gently touching his back. He rubs softly, almost non-existent as Jace takes a deep breath and starts to talk again.

“His name was Jonathan and I thought I loved him…”


End file.
